


will you be there in the morning?

by aestheticisms (R_Vienna)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Navel-Gazing, Unite and Fight, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Vienna/pseuds/aestheticisms
Summary: Albert and Yurius talk about an upcoming mission.(aryr guild war nonsense)
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	will you be there in the morning?

“It’s a week-long excursion.” Yurius says in between sips. When he puts his glass down, Albert pours him another one. Today’s selection is an ancient red, something they unearthed from Yurius’ private wine cellar. Mina had come to the Grandcypher on official Levin business, and dropped the bottle in Albert’s careful hands, rolling her eyes when he asked what the occasion was.

“Didn’t the DOPE tell you? He’s fighting for the captain this month.”

Albert appreciated Mina’s straightforward self, but it left him feeling out of the loop. Yurius wasn’t one to share his thought process, unless he was mid-battle and in charge of that team’s tactical formation. Then, he’s heard, Yurius was absolutely impossible to shut up and that a primal beast once backhanded him across the battlefield in response. Granted, Yggdrasil was a member of their crew, and probably did not appreciate the lecture. They had their easy back and forth, sure, and for the most part Yurius would share whatever was on his mind at the drop of a hat, with little to no regard for what Albert felt about it, or what he was doing at that very moment.

It’s very easy to think about everything that drives him up the wall about Yurius’ personality, but that does not stop him from pouring himself more wine.

“Mina mentioned it earlier today. I wanted to ask you about it.”

Yurius hums, stretching out on the loveseat they shared in his private study. Yurius’ room has one window, and any sort of light that could possibly stream through it filters through thick curtains. Instead, he surrounds himself with a variety of candles. They’re all from his old study back on the island, and he takes quite the amount of time picking out which ones he wants for the night. Albert is used to his old friend’s ways. He joins him on the seat, shoving his legs out of the way, only for Yurius to drape them over Albert’s lap. Once comfortable, and thoroughly annoyed by Yurius’ quiet sipping, Albert brings the subject back up.

“So.”

“So…”

“Were you not going to mention it, at all?”

Albert is embarrassed that he’s worked up by this. He should be used to Yurius’ disappearing acts, he spent years chasing his shadow across the skydom. A week away from their makeshift home shouldn’t have riled him up like this. Before Yurius can answer, Albert waves him off, and stares into the bottom of his glass. Something like a never mind, it’s really, not that important.

“Does it bother you that much?”

“Yes.”

He can blame the wine, later. Yurius shrugs a bit, but he pulls back and sits properly so he can press himself against Albert’s frame, he links their hands together, fingers intertwined. Albert uses his free hand to take a piece of rose colored hair and press it against his lips. Yurius arches a brow, but does not say anything regarding the act. Instead, he sighs a little bit. Without the armor, and without the layers of cloaks and leather, they were smaller, they were closer than before. It was intimate, yes, with every breath, they touched, but there was a sense of an unease that flickered with every candle. 

“I wish you were always this honest with me.” It’s quiet, but hangs in the air nevertheless. Yurius watches Albert with a curious expression, but continues anyways. 

“I am going to be accompanying our ever so busybody of a captain to that island of legend. The one with the primal beasts.” Albert knows where he is talking about. It is a place shrouded in mystery, an enigmatic location that most of their crewmates would discuss in either hushed whispers or with the most annoyed expression. In the latter category, Albert remembers talking to the celebrity racer that would be accompanying Yurius on this excursion. Meteon complained in between crunches that the captain was working him to the bone with these types of missions. Why was he so necessary, anyways, Albert listened while pointedly ignoring the ring on his left hand.

A fascinating sort of topic to breach, but not one he was terribly interested in. Albert closes his eyes, hoping to make some sort of breakthrough. 

“It’s your first time, aren’t you nervous.”

“Not particularly. I consider it a sort of sabbatical. I have an opportunity to research something new.”

Albert sighs, and lets go of Yurius’ hair. It falls against his chest, and he turns to look at the scientist, so ever in love with his work.

“I’ll be sure to write.” Yurius says, with a roll of eyes, but Albert worries. He’s a worrier, yes, he worries and worries, and thinks too much, about what could possibly happen. Ever since their reunion, ever since their return to a sense of normalcy, if anything could ever be considered that for them—(will they ever know the joy of idling?)—Albert worries more, and more. Without someone to tether him, and Albert finds the entire thing absurd, when he’s the one who cut the rope in the first place, what is Yurius capable of doing. 

"You can count on it. I'll take care of myself. I am not a child, Albert." 

Albert trusts him, implicitly and wholeheartedly, truly he does.

“I’ll be expecting some sort of souvenir, then.”

.

.

.

In the early morning after, Albert watches the captain flit about, double checking and triple checking paperwork and rations. Lyria follows close behind, and offers her assistance by carrying reams of documents and offering morning snacks to the other crew members. Aside from Yurius, who was very much at home in his sleep attire, his long cardigan and silk eye mask, there were a few others making the journey. The leader of the Eternals, Seofon, was bothering Niyon, their enigmatic harpist. Niyon would not be joining them, but was apparently dropping off some things for the captain before their departure. There was Meteon, despite all of his earlier bellyaching, and Grimnir, who Albert was told may or may not be a primal beast. They were making conversation, but were also yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes. Yuel was the only one energetic enough to bounce around, her tail swept the floor and her grin was infectious enough for Lyria to start shouting with her.

A total commotion, but not an unwelcome one. Albert rubs circles into Yurius’ back, and all the scientist does is yawn.

“We’ll be back before you know it. It’ll be fine.”

He hopes so.

The captain approaches them, and she smiles kindly. “I’ll make sure to keep an eye on him. Don’t worry, old man.”

He doesn’t have the strength to retort, and instead, resigns himself to watching them go.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before wind gw started and then i said hey maybe i should finish it before the year is over. it's whatever. i do love me my staring into my glass of wine and wondering if the love of my life will go berserk if im not there helicoptering him nonsense
> 
> yall hear about platsky 2
> 
> \-- angie (oceanblogging)


End file.
